


Sunset

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memorials, Sad, Spirits, Tragedy, im really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you let people know that you're okay, when you're not there to show them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, please don't kill me for that one! It just came out, I'm so sorry! I promise to work on something extra extra fluffy for my next one-shot, I swear! *y*
> 
> Please still enjoy it and please, don't beat me up too bad for it, alright?

"They say that love defies life and death. I might not know too much about anything, but I do know that the kind of love that Agron and Nasir shared was one that will go beyond the world of living and still exists between them two of them, wherever they are right now."

People were gathered on a sandy beach just outside of town, all dressed to the nines. The men in the most gorgeous tuxes and the ladies in their most beloved gowns. All of these folks dressed so nicely celebrated something, something nice and beautiful, but also something sad and sorrowful.

The love and the loss of two of their closest friends.

Holding two balloons inside her hands, symbols of the people that they all had lost two weeks earlier, in a stupid boating accident that had cost everyone everything, Naevia chocked back tears as she continued her soliloquy:

"Agron and Nasir loved this beach. They met on it, fell in love by it, had their wedding close to it and died inside of it. And now, as we released these balloons, we forever leave them close to it, close to the stars that they loved to stare at every chance that they could do so and where now they will share their eternal peace. Together forever, just like it should be. "

From a few feet away of the gathered crowd, two lone figures stood on the white sand, staring at them all, holding one another close.

 _"I'm really going to miss them all."_   Nasir whispered into the night air.

 _"Me too."_   Agron said in a sad voice.

 _"Do you think that they know that we're okay? That we're together?"_   Nasir asked his husband, tightening his hold on the other man's waist.

 _"I think they do."_   Agron said while dropping a small kiss on the top of his beloved's head. Looking up once more, he took a glance at the balloons about to be released and he added:

_"But maybe there's a way to show them."_

The crowd of mourners gathered closer to the coming and going waves as Naevia took one of the balloons inside each of her hands and with a sad glance at the water underneath her feet and another one at the sky above her, she whispered finally:

"Goodbye Agron and Nasir, we love you all. May you be at peace and happy, wherever you are."

And with that, she released the balloons.

She was about to walk away when she noticed her own husband, Crixus, still looking at the sky with an awed look on his face.

Coming closer to him and the rest of the gang, she asked out loud:

"What? Was is it?"

Crixus didn't say anything and only pointed upwards.

Naevia raised her head, her other friends doing the same.

The balloons, that had been released separately and at least three feet away from one another, were now floating away in the disappearing sunlight and into the appearing night sky entangled together, as if they'd released like this. As if they'd always been like this.

Despite the sorrow that was engulfing all of their hearts, Agron and Nasir's friends couldn't help but slightly smile at what they were seeing.

Agron and Nasir were floating towards the stars that they love to stare at every chance that they could. Holding one another forever and ever,

Just like it should be.

And in the night sky, if you paid just enough attention, you could hear a softly whispered:

_"Agron?"_

_"Yeah, Nasir?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Forever."_

_"And for always."_


End file.
